Back to Zanarkand
by hikari-gaki
Summary: SPOILERS! Tidus gets the chance to bring Yuna to Zanarkand with him.
1. To Fufill a Promise

Back to Zanarkand - 1: To Fufill a Promise  
  
by: hikari-gaki  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Hey dad? Where are we going?" Tidus asked. Him, Auron, Jecht (his father) and Lord Braska (Yuna's father) were soaring over Spira on their way to the Farplane. They left after Tidus and his friends had beten Sin and Yu Yevon. It was a very sad time, but Tidus was very happy to see his father again, despite all the trouble he caused before his disappearance.  
  
"Zanarkand." Jecht answered. Tidus smiled. "YEEESSS!" he shouted. He turned to Braska. Then he asked his father, "Is Lord Braska coming too?" His father nodded. Tidus turned to Braska again. "Yuna always wanted to go to Zanarkand." he told him. Braska smiled at Tidus. "We can bring her." Auron interuppted. They all stopped and floated in the air.  
  
"Will we get her?" asked Jecht impatiently. "C'mon, we've gotta get to Zanarkand!" Braska smiled as a sign they could get her. Auron nodded. "Well?" Jecht asked. "Let's do it!" shouted Tidus.  
  
They were floating about the Moonflow at that time. They floated down, and they all became solid. There were still pyreflies floating about the river. He looked at a small area between the trees where a river was flowing. Right before the river flowed into the Moonflow, there was a small bridge leading into the forest. There was a peninsula near it. That's where he found Rikku. "Ah..." Tidus sighed.  
  
"They should be in Lucca right now." said Auron. "They'll be making a speech there about Sin not being here anymore." he explained. "To Djose!" Tidus exclaimed happily. "Across the Moonflow first, moron." Jecht corrected. Tidus stuck his tounge out at his father. "As pouty as ever." Jecht sighed sadly. "Oh well. That's my boy."  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
Tidus looked hopelessly at the Djose temple. "We'll never get there." Tidus thought. "We've gotta get past the Djose Highroad and Mushroom Rock before we go past the Mi'ihen Highroad. From there, we'll be at Lucca." explained Auron. Tidus sighed. "All this all over again." he said sadly.  
  
"Will there be any monsters to worry about?" Braska asked. "Doubt it." Jecht said. He grabbed Tidus and put his arm around him. "My boy destroyed Sin and Yu Yevon, so there shouldn't be any bad pyrflies 'round here." He turned to and smiled at Tidus. "Right, son?" Tidus nodded his head. He honestly didn't know, but why waste a happy moment with his father?  
  
They made their way through the Djose Highroad. "It seems longer than when we went here first time." Tidus said sadly.  
  
"I'm so tired!" he shouted. "Screw this highroad!" He kicked a nearby stalagmite. The vibrations caused by the kick caused many rocks to fall from the highroad's ceiling, making a wall in the path. "Smooth move, idiot." Jecht pouted. He pointed out of the highroad, at the nearby sea. "We've gotta swim across." he explained.  
  
The men jumped off the cliff, right into the water. Braska and Auron splashed for a little while, before settling down. Tidus amd Jecht, on the other hand, adjusted to the cold water perfectly., being Blitzball players and all. "Over there, to that beach!" Jecht shouted as he pointed over near a beach at the beginning of the Highroad. All of them took deep breaths and swam over to the beach.  
  
After swimming over to the beach, Tidus looked around. This was where many people lost their lives trying to defeat Sin. "All lives wasted." he muttered to himself. Braska and Jecht looked at him. Auron didn't, because he knew what h meant. Braska and Jecht looked back and they all walked on.  
  
They climbed a few rocks and reached the place where they fought Sinspawn Gui. Tidus sighed as they passed by it.  
  
Nearby, was an area with ripped quilts on the wall and collapsed tents. "I knew you'd recognize this place." Auron said loudly, scaring Tidus and making him jump. Tidus turned to Auron, who wasn't looking at him. "This is...or was the area we rested at before we fought the Sinspawn." Auron explained. Tidus gave a little "Oooh." to signal he undetstood. They ventured deeper into Mushroom Rock, looking for the exit.  
  
After some climbing, they came to a dead end. "Hey, look over here!" said Braska as he pushed some rocks over to reveal a path. Jecht came over and patted Braska on the back. "Good job, Braska!" Jecht congatulated him. "Now, all we have to do is find a way to get through it."  
  
Tidus came over and punched the rocks so more (rocks) could fall. The rocks fell enough for the men to jump and crawl through. They crawled through the hole until they could slide out. On the other end was the exit to When they all got settled, Auron explained, "Now, we just have to get through the Mi'ihen Highroad. "Dangit, another highroad!"  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
After some more hiking, they got to Rin's Travel Agency. Rin wasn't there anymore, though. All of them went inside, except Tidus who stayed outside and sat on a nearby cliff.  
  
"Don't worry, Yuna. We're coming to get you." he said quietly. He closed his eyes and thought about his journey to get her. "She might not think I'm real." he thought. "She tried to hug me one more time, but her attempt was useless. She went right through me." He got up. "Screw this!" he shouted as he stomped on the ground. He lost his balance from vibrations and fell off. "AHHH!!!" he shouted as he fell. Auron, Braska and Jecht came out of the travel agency and ran over to the cliff. "I'm gonna get you!" Jecht shouted as he jumped down the cliff. Auron was about to jump too, but Jecht shouted, "Just wait at Rin's! We'll be up there soon enough!".  
  
~X~  
  
"How could you be so stupid?!" scolded Jecht. "You should've went into Rin's with us!" They stopped walking and Tidus turned to his father. "I'm sorry! Why can't I just stop and rest to get fresh air!?" "Why would you need fresh air?!" Jecht came back shouting. "We're traveling from Moonflow to Lucca! All of our traveling will be outdoors! We're not in Zanarkand anymore, Tidus! We don't have any vehicles 'round here! We have to walk the entire way! WHY would you need fresh air?" "No vehicles, eh?" Tidus said coolly, looking at a couple of chocobos in cages. He looked at his father. They went up to the girl standing in front of the cages.  
  
"Excuse me," asked Jecht. "Can we use two of your chcolat...chocbo..." He turned to Tidus. "Chocabos." Tidus corrected. "Oh, yeah, chocobos." Jecht said. He turned to the girl again. "Can we use two of your chocabos?" The girl smiled. "Oh course." she answered. She opened up two cages holding the chocabos and Jecht and Tidus mounted them.  
  
"Thank you!" both of them shouted as the chocabos carried them up the cliffs. "Woo-hoo!" Jecht shouted as they jumped up the last cliff. After they got off the chocabos, they said "Thank you" and the chocabos went back to their master.  
  
As they got near Rin's Travel Agency, they looked around for Braska and Auron. "Maybe they're inside.......?" Tidus guessed. Jecht shrugged his arms and they went into Rin's.  
  
Inside, Braska was looking at some boxes near the back of the store, while Auron was no where to be found. "Braska!" called Jecht. Lord Braska looked up and saw them. "Where's Auron?" asked Tidus. Braska pointed to the back, where the restrooms were. "Oh." he said.  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Screw this highroad, too!" Tidus shouted. "I'm so freakin' tired!" He kicked a nearby ruin. "As long as there aren't anymore fiends around here." Auron grunted. Tidus ignored him as they went up the highroad.  
  
Nearaby was a little boy playing with his Blitzball. His mother was sitting on the ground nearby. Tidus sighed as the woman waved at them. Braska, Auron and Jecht waved back at her. The boy waved, too. Tidus looked down at the ground. He then looked up and asked his father, "Didn't they recognize Braska?"  
  
Lord Braska, who overheard this, answered Tidus. "Once a summoner's time has passed, people start forgetting them and their image." Braska explained. "The only place they get to see me is a temple, and not many people worship daily much." Tidus understood this, and he said "Oooh" to show it.  
  
~X~  
  
After lots of walking, they reached the the stairway that lead down to Lucca. "Finally made it!" exclaimed Tidus excitedly. He ran down the stairs excitedly and when he got to the last step, he tripped and fell flat on his face. Auron and Jecht sniggered, while Braska covered his laughs underneath his hand. Tidus got up and ran down the steps some more.  
  
When he got halfway down the steps, he signaled for the others to join him in coming down. "We came this far, don't ruin it now!" he shouted. He made his way farther down the steps.  
  
At the bottom of the steps, there was a huge crowd in front of a pub. Most of them were most likely trying to get in. Tidus didn't know about the others.  
  
After a few seconds, Auron, Jecht and Braska came down. "Hey," he asked them. "Why are all those people trying to get into the pub?" Auron answered with, "Maybe Yuna's making her speech." "Should we wait?" asked Tidus. "'Course not! We've gotta get to Yuna now!" Jecht answered. "I don't wanna wait for you guys any longer!"  
  
"Let's go then!" Tidus exclaimed, running torwards Lucca Stadium.  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Together we will rebuild Spira!" Yuna exclaimed. She was making a speech at Lucca stadium, announcing that she has aquired the Final Aeon and defeated Sin. "The road is ahead of us, so let's start today." People cheered loudly and Yuna smiled. She looked back at her guardians. They all smiled at her.  
  
"Just one more thing." she said. "The poeple and the friends we have lost, or the dreams that have faded...." She paused. "Never forget them." There was more cheering.  
  
~X~  
  
After the speech, Yuna left the staduim early. Outside, Tidus was waiting on a bench.  
  
"T...t...Tidus....?" she trembled loudly. Tidus looked at her. "I'm here to take you to Zanarkand. I can bring you after all." Yuna smiled. "Okay." 


	2. To Travel Through Time

Back to Zanarkand - 1: To Beat Many Odds  
  
by: hikari-gaki  
  
A/N: I know I said they were going to Farplane....but they're going to Zanarkand......  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
Tidus took Yuna's trembling hand. "How are we going to get there?" she asked. Tidus smiled at her and jumped into the air, without letting go of her arm. "Ahhh!" Yuna screamed as she was pulled into the air. She closed her eyes and breathed loudly. "Open your eyes." she heard her father's voice command.  
  
Yuna's eyes opened. She saw Tidus, Jecht, Auron and her father, Lord Braska floating above the area near Lucca Stadium. At that moment, Yuna's guradians rushed out of the stadium. They looked around wildly, but the only one that noticed Yuna, Tidus and the others was Rikku. "Yunie?" she said. She ran over, Lulu, Wakka and Kimahri looking strangely at her.  
  
"Yunie....what's happening?" Rikku asked confusedly. Yuna smiled and answered, "Tidus is going to take me to Zanarkand." she answered. Rikku also saw Auron, Tidus, Jecht and Lord Braska floating in the air. Rikku gasped in amazement. "T...Tidus? And Auron?" she asked scaredly. Auron nodded. Tidus gave her a thumbs up. She smiled.  
  
"I can't come, can I?" Rikku said. Tidus answered, ""I don't think so. I'm sorry." Rikku nodded to show that she understood. and said, "I knew it." Wakka came over. "Ey, Rikku?" he asked her. "What are ya looking at? And who are ya talkin' to?" Rikku looked at him strangely. "You mean, you can't see them?" she asked. Lulu and Kimahri came over.  
  
"See who?" Lulu asked. "Tidus, Yunie," Rikku answered. "Auron and...uh..." She turned to Yuna. "Who are the others?" she asked her. "My father and Tidus's father." Yuna answered. "Auron, Tidus, Yuna, Yuna's dad and Tidus's dad." Rikku continued to them.  
  
Kimahri gave a little grunt. "Where's Yuna?" Wakka asked. "She's going with Tidus to Zanarkand." Rikku answered.  
  
Wakka had a surprised look on his face. He went up to the place Rikku was standing and turned his head to where Rikku was looking and speaking to. "Take me with you!" he shouted. "I want to see the Zanarkand Abes play! Take me with you, Tidus!"  
  
Tidus laughed and floated to the ground. He then magically appeared in front of Wakka. "Whoa." Wakka said in surprise. "What're you doin' here? I thought you....you....like disappeared!" Tidus laughed. "I can't take you to Zanarkand." he said sadly.  
  
"But......" He threw Wakka his necklace. "You can have this." Wakka excitedly put the neacklace on. "Thanks, brudda!" he shouted.  
  
Lulu walked over to Tidus. She had no expression on her face whatsoever. "This is a strange...yet...thoughtful gift for Yuna." she said. She smiled and tried to pat Tidus on the head, but her hand just went through his head. Her face was fixed with no expression still. "Take care of her." Tidus smiled and answered, "Thank you. I will."  
  
Tidus jumped back into the air and vanished. He looked down on Lulu, Wakka, Kimahri and Rikku. This parting seemed harder than the other. He knew he would never see them again. This time he was sure of it. "Take care of Yuna, ya?" he heard Wakka say, waving at him wildly.  
  
"It's now or never." Jecht said imaptiently. "Do we leave now?" Tidus turned to Yuna, she nodded and smiled. He signaled his father they could go.  
  
"Rikku," Yuna said. "Tell them sorry for leaving. But, this is what I want to do." Rikku nodded and smiled. "Bye, Yunie!" she shouted. "I'll tell everyone else about you!" Wakka waved. Lulu smiled and did a little wave. Kimahri just smiled.  
  
He walked up next to Rikku and said, "Kimahri will miss Yuna." Yuna smiled and Rikku told him she did. Kimahri smiled and walked back to his place.  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Anything anyone's gotta do before leaving Spira?" Auron said. He turned his back to look out to the ocean. "You've got five minutes."  
  
They were all resting atop Besaid Temple, their last stop before the long way to Zanarkand.  
  
"Did you hear him speak, too?" Tidus asked Yuna about Kimahri's words. Yuna smiled and said, "It's rare, but I've heard him speak." Tidus gave a little "Oh." and took a deep breath and laid down. "I'll miss Spira." Tidus said. "I will, too." Yuna said sadly. "I was born and raised here."  
  
Tidus got up very fast. "If you were born in this time, and Zanarkand existed millions of years ago....then....." "Don't worry." Braska interuppted. Tidus and Yuna looked back at him. "She'll be alright."  
  
"Yuna?" Tidus asked, laying on his back again. "Yes?" she answered, looking at him. Tidus got up and Yuna looked at him.  
  
Tidus took her chin and leaned it closer to him. Closer, closer....Yuna knew what was happening. Their lips touched.  
  
"Time to go!" they heard Jecht call. He was gonna jump off the side, and was waiting for the others to join him. (A/N: Sounds weird, doesn't it?)  
  
~X~  
  
"We're all ready?" asked Lord Braska. Everyone nodded. Jecht walked into the ocean and looked back at everyone. "Just do what I do." Jecht instructed. "See ya'll in Zanarkand!"  
  
He walked farther into the ocean, and when the water was about to cover up his legs, he jumped up and a flash of bright white light took him away. Everyone's eyes were almost blinded by the sight. Auron was next. Then Lord Braska.  
  
Yuna and Tidus set their staff and sword down. "You go first." Yuna insisted. "No, ladies first." Tidus said politely. Yuna smiled at him and walked into the ocean. "See you." she said. She jumped up and vanished into the blinding light.  
  
Tidus took one more deep breath of Spira air and looked around. "I'll miss ya, Spira." he said. He walked into the ocean until his torso touched the water. "Here goes nothing." he said. He took a deep breath and jumped into the air.  
  
.....:::::FLASH:::::.....  
  
~X~  
  
Some of the people from Besaid village came out took see what had happened. They found nothing on the beach but a clear, water-like sword and a summoner's staff. They all looked at each other and then looked torward the ocean's verizon.  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
Tidus landed with a loud 'THUMP'. He looked around and saw the outside of Zanarkand Stadium. He got up, but the ground was slippery. "Here, let me help you." Yuna held out her hand and helped Tidus up.  
  
He looked around. "Home, sweet home." he thought. 


	3. Decide

Back to Zanarkand - 3: Decide  
  
by: hikari-gaki  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
Tidus looked at his home. It looked different. "They must've done some work 'round this place after the attack." he said to himself. He turned to Yuna. "Well," he said to her. "We're in Zanarkand." Yuna smiled, looking out to the streets. "This isn't real." she said. "Yes it is." Tidus answered. "It's my home."  
  
"I don't know if I can stay here for long." Yuna said sadly. "No offence, but I have a bad feeling about Zanarkand."  
  
Tidus knew what she was talking about. This couldn't all be real. In Spira, Zanarkand is ruins. And Yuna's used to living in Spira. She thinks sometime in the future her fantasy will be gone. Along with her.  
  
Yuna turned to Tidus, and he turned to her. "I'm having regrets." she told him. "I'm not sure if I want t o stay here." Tidus answered, "If something happens," he took Yuna in his arms. "I'll be there."  
  
Yuna looked at him. "I can't stay here, Tidus." she answered. She choked back some tears. "Zanarkand's gonna be destroyed." Tidus looked at her.  
  
"Live your life 'till fate tells it to leave." he told her. He looked up. "I don't think that time is now." he assured her. He looked at Yuna again and smiled. "So live your life to the fullest."  
  
"Bravo, bravo....!" called voices. Both of them looked around. Auron, Jecht and Lord Braska were standing in one of the wet streets. Both Tidus and Yuna blushed and let go of each other.  
  
Jecht came over. "C'mon you two!" he shouted. "Our house isn't a stroll away!" "Alright, alright." Tidus answered. "You don't have to yell." Jecht smiled with glory (for who knows why) and ran over to Auron and Braska.  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
After about thirty minutes of walking, they reaached Tidus and Jecht's house (A/N: dunno their last names).  
  
When they got inside, Tidus laid down on the couch, Jecht went into a room somewhere, Yuna and Braska went into the kitchen, and Auron looked at some stuff near the entrance stairway.  
  
"Watch lookin' at there, Auron?" Tidus asked, looking at the ceiling. He looked at Auron, who was staring deeply into a white orb that had what appeared to be orange clouds inside.  
  
"Auron? Auron?" Tidus snapped at him, kicked him, shoved him, but nothing could break the spell cast by the orb. "Hey, Auron! Look at...huh?" Jecht had left of the room he was in with a blue-colored-with-white-lace book. Tidus guessed it was his baby pictures.  
  
Jecht saw Auron gazing mindelessly into the orb. "Don't touch that!" Jecht said, but he knew it was too late. The orb started to chant something.  
  
"When a mindless no one breaks the spell...  
  
True horror will lash upon his well...  
  
They who looks sees the face of horror.....  
  
And thanks to them so will every other...."  
  
Yuna and Braska heard this and ran over there right away. Yuna cried, "I knew it would happen soon!"  
  
"Thanks to them...." Braska whispered to himself. He turned to Jecht. "The stories we saw!" he exclaimed to him. "The ones in Zanarkand Ruins! The story!" Jecht looked at him like he was an alien. "Ugh." moaned Braska. "Let me explain.  
  
"In Zanarkand Ruins, Jecht and I saw this broken orb that chanted these things in Zanarkand Ruins. Dark things were moving across it. We didn't know what it was, until suddenly it broke and released all these fiends into the ruins. We couldn't defeat them, so we ran."  
  
"Oh, THAT orb....." Jecht said.  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
To rest from all the chaos, Yuna and Tidus sat on the top of Tidus's house and looked out to the sea.  
  
"This is beautiful." Yuna said, looking out onto the horizon. "I'm glad you like it." Tidus said, putting his arm around her. Yuna pointed to some lights on the other side of the ocean. "Bevelle." Yuna said. "The winner."  
  
"Are you gonna stay in Zanarkand?" asked Tidus coolly. Yuna knew that his calm tone of voice hid his true feelings. She smiled. "I'm sorry, but no. I can't." Tidus looked down. "I understand." He looked back up. "You can choose your fate. Usually." He turned to Yuna. They kissed one more time.  
  
~X~  
  
"Yuna?!" called Braska. They looked at the entrance of Tidus's house and they saw Lord Braska and Jecht standing there, looking for Yuna.  
  
"What's happening?" Tidus asked Yuna. Yuna smiled and said, "Before I left to go up here, I told my father that I wanted to leave. I'm sorry."  
  
"I know you are." Tidus said. He smiled and hugged Yuna. She smiled at him and left.  
  
-~-~-~-~-  
  
"Now." Jecht instructed. "Just go in here!" Lord Braska went first. He walked into the Zanarkand Blitzball Stadium. Before he walked completely in, he turned to Jecht and said, "Thanks, man." He turned to Yuna. "See you there." he said to her. He walked into the stadium and disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Yuna turned to Jecht. "Don't worry." he assured her. "You're in good hands." Yuna smiled and walked into the stadium. Then she turned around and said, "Tell Tidus I love him.". Jecht smiled and nodded. Yuna nodded her head and walked into the stadium.  
  
.....:::::FLASH:::::.....  
  
Jecht looked happily at the stadium.  
  
Suddenly, a giant black shadow slashed across the stadium, collapsing the top part. People came out of their houses. They shouted things in horror.  
  
"This is the work of Bevelle!"  
  
"Everyone, run for cover!"  
  
He heard children cry and people screaming.  
  
"I have to get Tidus!" Jecht shouted. He ran back to his house to save Tidus and Auron. 


End file.
